¿Un buen padre?
by SheilaStV
Summary: Él siempre supo que ser padre no era lo suyo, y la única razón por la que había accedido a tener hijos fue por complacer a su esposa, pero no estaba en sus planes consentir y malcriar a su hija. Bastaba con otorgarle lo necesario y velar por que no le faltase nada, con eso podía decir que era un buen padre, ¿cierto? - AU - SesshRin
1. Parte I

**¿Un buen padre?**

 _Él siempre supo que ser padre no era lo suyo, y la única razón por la que había accedido a tener hijos fue por complacer a su esposa, pero no estaba en sus planes consentir y malcriar a su hija. Bastaba con otorgarle lo necesario y velar por que no le faltase nada, con eso podía decir que era un buen padre, ¿cierto?_

 **Parte I.**

Era fin de semana, pero eso no significaba que dejaría el trabajo de lado. Estaba en el salón y trabajaba con la laptop sobre las piernas, tenia un par de informes que revisar y hacer unos cuantos mas.

Apartó la vista del monitor al momento que su esposa hizo aparición en la sala, llevaba a su hija en brazos.

—Hemos decidido venir a hacerte compañía, si no te molesta —habló al momento que tomaba asiento a su lado en el sofá.

Él no ofreció respuesta, tan solo las observó. La pequeña niña lo veía con interés, a él le parecía que la mirada que le ofrecía no era acorde a su edad, es como si lo estuviese estudiando. Su hija, Shiemi, contaba con tan solo siete meses de edad, aunque Rin siempre se ocupaba de decirle que era una niña muy inteligente y avanzada para su edad. Él particularmente lo tomaba como una exageración, todas las madres decían eso de sus hijos, mucho más al tratarse del primero; además, Rin había mostrado grandes deseos de ser madre, era lógico que se mostrara emocionada ante cualquier cosa que hiciera su hija.

Sesshoumaru no tenía deseos de tener hijos antes de conocer a Rin, y la verdad después de conocerla y haberse casado con ella tampoco habían crecido en él esos anhelos. La única razón por la que se había decidido a tener hijos fue por complacer a Rin, ella se lo había pedido de tal manera que se vio obligado a acceder, pero bien le había dicho que no se veía a si mismo siendo un buen padre. Ella le había refutado diciendo que si mostraba por el niño al menos una parte del cariño que le tenía a ella, entonces lograría llegar a ser un buen padre.

Hasta el momento pensaba que había logrado el objetivo, a su hija no le faltaba nada.

—¿Qué sucede, Shiemi? —escuchó a su esposa preguntar. Al parecer su hija había interrumpido su comida. —Vamos, termina tu biberón.

La niña se removió e intentó acercarse a Sesshoumaru. Él la vio atento. Shiemi había llegado a sentarse justo a su lado y le comenzó a palmear la pierna al momento que le señalaba el biberón.

—Al parecer quiere que tú le des el biberón —indicó Rin con una sonrisa.

Bien que a ella le parecía que su esposo compartía muy poco con su hija, por no decir nada. Había intentado hacerlo participar de alguna manera en el cuidado de Shiemi, pero sin éxito, quizás ahora su pequeña lograse resultados.

—Tu lo haces bastante bien —fue lo que dijo—. Ve con tu madre, Shiemi —le habló a la niña con voz trémula. La infante no tuvo intención de moverse y volvió a palmearle la pierna. —Estoy ocupado ahora —añadió al querer seguir trabajando.

—Oh, por Dios, Sesshoumaru. No te mataría cargar a tu hija al menos una vez —expresó Rin, ya le parecía increíble como él buscaba evadir cualquier contacto con la niña.

—No voy a consentir ni malcriar a ningún niño.

—Darle de comer a Shiemi, una vez —recalcó—, no es malcriarla. —Rin se levantó del sofá y tomó a la niña— Vamos, cariño, dejemos a papá trabajar —habló en tono molesto, nada común en ella.

Sesshoumaru vio como Rin se alejó y hubiese regresado pronto a su trabajo de no haber sido porque se quedo viendo atentamente a la niña. Shiemi se mantuvo viéndolo hasta que estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, y, como si aquello fuese posible, juraría que la mirada de la pequeña transmitía decepción y pena.

* * *

Aquella noche al llegar del trabajo notó el ambiente distinto, pronto se dio cuenta de la razón. Siempre que llegaba Rin estaba en la cocina y le daba de comer a Shiemi, una vez la niña terminaba ella servía la cena de ambos.

Esa noche no era así, la cena parecía estar preparada pero no había señales de su esposa ni de su hija. Se dijo que quizás el baño de Shiemi se había retrasado, y con ese pensamiento fue hasta la habitación infantil para anunciar su llegada. Antes de llegar a la habitación, escuchó la voz de su esposa.

—Tienes que comer, princesa —a las palabras de su esposa le siguió un pequeño quejido infantil. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para asomarse en el cuarto. Rin se volvió a verlo con la niña en brazos —Hola —le dijo y le notaba la voz cansada—, la cena esta lista, puedes servirte, yo iré en cuanto termine con Shiemi —ella volvía la atención a la niña, estaba intentando amamantarla.

—Te esperare —anunció y se quedo observando a su esposa e hija.

Notó que Shiemi tenía una pequeña toalla en la frente, y al ver en derredor vio un par de frascos de medicinas. Todo indicaba que su hija estaba enferma, sería tonto preguntar eso, lo que se cuestionaba era el por que Rin no se lo había hecho saber. Antes siquiera de hacer la pregunta cayó en cuenta que Rin tenía un tiempo sin mencionarle las cosas relacionadas con la niña.

Bien recordaba como ella solía enviarle fotos de Shiemi con una gran nota explicando lo que había hecho, y una vez que Shiemi comenzó la guardería las fotos siguieron, pero desde hace un mes no recordaba haber recibido ninguna.

Pasados unos minutos Rin dejó de insistir en darle de comer a la niña y la dejó en la cuna, le dedicó una última mirada y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Sesshoumaru la siguió hasta la cocina.

—¿Desde cuando esta así? —quiso saber, y le molestaba tener que hacer la pregunta.

—Tres días —fue la corta respuesta de Rin. Eso le sorprendió, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso por alto?

—Hay que pedir una cita con el pediatra y…

—La lleve a consulta ayer —ella hablaba sin verlo—. Que tú no te preocupes por ella, no significa que yo tampoco lo haga.

Las palabras de ella lo dejaron mudo por un minuto, y antes de poder refutar algo el llanto ahogado de Shiemi se escuchó por el intercomunicador. Rin que apenas dejaba su plato servido en la mesa se apresuró para ir hasta el cuarto infantil.

Después de un par de segundos sin saber que hacer, se decidió por ir hasta la habitación de su hija, al apenas asomarse Rin le dijo que ella pasaría de acompañarlo a cenar, debía estar al pendiente de Shiemi.

Él, por primera vez en su vida, no supo que hacer. Pensando que allí no podría hacer nada, se dispuso entonces a regresar a la cocina y tomar su cena. Cada tanto escuchaba unos pequeños gimoteos y la voz de Rin por el intercomunicador, aquello, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir excluido. Sin querer seguir con aquella extraña sensación se retiró a su despacho, para tomar su cena en silencio.

/

Era pasada la medianoche cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que Rin aun no había ido a dormir, se levantó y fue al lugar donde suponía seguía. La encontró sentada en la mecedora con la niña en brazos, ambas estaban dormidas.

La niña en brazos de Rin no se parecía a la misma que hacia un par de semanas le había pedido que le diese el tetero, y quizás fuesen ideas suyas pero le parecía más pequeña. Intentado apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza se dispuso a tomar a la niña para dejarla en su cuna, la tomó con cuidado de los brazos de Rin, no quería despertar a ninguna.

Cuando tuvo a Shiemi en brazos algo lo embargo, algo desconocido. Recordó haberlo sentido ya en una ocasión, la única vez que se había atrevido a cargar a Shiemi, teniendo ella apenas un día de nacida. Se quedo observando a su hija y se dio cuenta de la respiración lenta y pesada que mantenía.

Shiemi se removió y la vio abrir los ojos, la pequeña mirada ambarina mostraba desconcierto y comenzó entonces a removerse inquieta, el llanto ahogado no se hizo esperar y con ello Rin despertó al instante, se levantó impulsada como un resorte al darse cuenta que no tenía a la niña en brazos.

Rin se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru cargando a Shiemi, pero la sorpresa fue apartada por la preocupación, notaba el llanto de la niña más estrangulado que antes, se apresuró a tomarla de brazos de Sesshoumaru para calmarla.

—Lamento si te despertó —fue lo que pudo decir cuando ya arrullaba a Shiemi. Y aquello era tonto, pues la niña comenzó a llorar cuando él la cargo.

—No me ha despertado ella, me di cuenta que no habías ido a la cama.

—Ni lo haré, me quedare con Shiemi esta noche —ya volvía a sentarse en la mecedora. Al menos la noche anterior había logrado que Shiemi comiera algo y se quedara dormida en su cuna, esa noche no logró nada de eso. No podía dejarla sola.

Luego de la consulta de Shiemi había llamado a su trabajo para avisar que se tomaría un par de días para poder cuidar de su hija, agradeció enormemente que se los concedieran sin mayor problema.

—Debes descansar —habló Sesshoumaru en su tono autoritario.

—No dejaré a Shiemi sola.

—Yo me quedaré con ella —el mismo Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escucharse decir eso. Se dijo que se debía al hecho de no querer que Rin pasara toda una noche en vela.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —dijo ella, y eso lo molesto.

—También es mi hija, creo que puedo cuidarla por una noche —demandó y se dispuso entonces a tomar a la niña.

Tan solo un par de segundos después de tenerla Shiemi comenzó a removerse y gimotear. Desesperada, Rin se apresuró a cargarla.

—¿Pero qué demonios?

—¿Cómo pretendes que se quede contigo cuando ella no esta acostumbrada a ti? Ella esta enferma, se siente mal, necesita sentirse protegida, amada y segura, y no puede sentirse así contigo, no cuando te considera casi un desconocido.

—¿Qué? —aquello era absurdo, él no era un desconocido para su hija.

—Cargar a tu hija de vez en cuando no es malcriarla, es darle la oportunidad de entender que contigo estará a salvo, que puede confiar en ti.

Sesshoumaru no supo que decir, y Rin no añadió nada más. Él se quedo observando a la niña, Shiemi mantenía una mano fuertemente cerrada sobre la blusa del pijama de Rin, quizás en un intento de que no la volviesen a apartar de su lado. Tal parecía que su hija, de alguna manera, lo rechazaba, de la misma forma que él lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

* * *

Aquella mañana en el trabajo no le había resultado nada productiva, en más de una ocasión sus pensamientos se desviaban al preguntarse como seguiría su hija. Temprano, cuando salió de casa, la niña no había mostrado ninguna mejoría, Rin le había anunciado que volvería a llevarla a la consulta.

Y por primera vez en la historia se vio enviando cinco mensajes consecutivos, ninguno sin respuesta. Incluso había roto su propia regla de no mantener los celulares en la sala de conferencias, por el ansia que sentía al no obtener respuesta. El que Rin no respondiese era algo extraño, ella siempre respondía.

Ya el gerente estaba por terminar la presentación cuando fueron interrumpidos por su secretaria, la muchacha parecía nerviosa.

—Disculpe, Señor Taisho. Se que no le gusta ser interrumpido durante las reuniones, pero se ha presentado algo —la muchacha hablaba con voz preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz cansina. No la despachó porque suponía que lo que tenía que decir era importante, nadie podría osar a interrumpir sus reuniones de no serlo.

—Es su esposa —reveló y eso lo puso alerta.

—¿Esta aquí?

—No, ella… —vio alrededor sin saber si estaba bien hablar delante de todos.

—Habla —ordenó.

—Me ha pedido que le dijera que olvido su celular al salir de casa. Se le escuchaba bastante nerviosa, y…

—¿Te ha dicho donde esta? —preguntó tajante.

—En el hospital. Por lo que pude entender, su… —calló de nuevo, sabiendo bien que a él le disgustaba que se tratasen temas familiares en la oficina.

—Sigue.

—Tuvieron que sacar a su hija en ambulancia, y ahora estaba ingresada por emergencia.

Sesshoumaru sintió algo que hasta ese momento creía desconocido para él. Algo oprimió su pecho, angustia y miedo. Por un momento sus sentidos se vieron afectados por la impresión, pero se recobró casi al instante. Se puso de pie y cerró la carpeta que tenia delante de él.

—Si están todos de acuerdo, ultimaremos los detalles en una próxima reunión —habló y por primera vez no sintió tanta dureza en sus palabras.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, y solo los mas valientes se atrevieron a decirle que esperaban que su hija mejorase, no respondió a ninguno, no podía. Su secretaria le dijo que movería sus reuniones y que lo mantendría al tanto en caso de presentarse algún percance. Él poco le prestó atención, tan solo se ocupo de preguntarle en que hospital estaba Rin, entonces fue directamente a tomar el ascensor y bajar al sótano, con la única idea de tomar el auto e ir de inmediato al hospital.

El tráfico era pesado por ser una hora pico y eso no ayudaba con su turbación. Logró llegar al hospital antes de la 1:00pm, estacionó en zona de aparcado y fue directo a la recepción. Se agitó al no encontrar a nadie. Se dirigió entonces al star de enfermería donde se encontraban unas enfermeras conversando.

—Necesito información sobre… —comenzó a hablar y se vio interrumpido por una enfermera ya mayor.

—Disculpe, pero estamos en cambio de guardia. Espere, por favor, unos minutos.

—No tengo unos minutos. Mi hija ha ingresado a este hospital y necesito saber donde esta.

—Puede preguntar en recepción, o contactar con la madre de la niña.

—Lo haría si pudiese, pero mi esposa ha dejado el teléfono en casa —se sentía como un tonto al dar explicaciones, él jamás daba explicaciones.

—¿Es usted el padre de Shiemi? —le preguntó una joven rubia.

—Así es.

—Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció la muchacha sin intención de prestar atención a las quejas de la que parecía la supervisora.

—Creo que puede esperar un par de minutos.

—Es la niña ingresada en UCIP —dijo la rubia y con eso la mujer pareció ceder, y tan solo asintió. A Sesshoumaru no le gustó el cambio en el gesto de la mujer, parecía casi de pena, cuando antes era soberbio.

La muchacha lo llevó hasta el tercer piso, y allí lo hizo recorrer un largo pasillo, cuando ya llegaba al final pudo ver la silueta de Rin sentada en un mullido sofá, apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

—¿Rin? —se sorprendió al escuchar el ligero temblor en su voz.

Su esposa se volvió a verlo con rapidez, se puso de pie y caminó hacía él, Sesshoumaru recorrió los pasos que le quedaban y se apresuró a envolverla en sus brazos. Ella rompió a llorar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quería preguntarle, y exigirle, el porque no lo había llamado si Shiemi se había puesto tan mal.

Rin se separó un poco de él y sorbió por la nariz para respirar profundo.

—Ya la alistaba para llevarla a consulta, entonces vi que su respiración se detenía casi por completo, se estaba asfixiando. Solo pude llamar a emergencias y me vine con ella. Oh, Sesshoumaru, no puedo perderla —Rin se apoyó en su pecho al borde del llanto.

—¿Ella…? —le costaba tanto hacer la pregunta, porque ni siquiera sabía que preguntar.

—Estará en cuidados intensivos hasta que salga de peligro —la enfermera que lo acompañó fue quien habló—. Tiene una fuerte infección respiratoria, pero ya esta recibiendo lo que necesita, y esta estable. La mantendrán monitoreada por los próximos días.

La muchacha le señaló la puerta que deba a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, y logró ver a través de la ventanilla de cristal. Su hija estaba en una especie de cuna sellada, tenía una mascarilla que le cubría casi todo el rostro, y varios cables la rodeaban. En ese momento se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa. Tan necesitada de protección.

—Shiemi —pronunció su nombre con la voz estrangulada, casi como una suplica.

/

El tiempo transcurrido en la sala de espera era exasperantemente largo, y más cuando no solían darle mayor información acerca del estado de su hija, lo único que decían los médicos era que se mantenía estable. Ya estaba harto de escuchar esa palabra, era lo que los médicos solían decir cuando el paciente estaba en estado crítico.

Poco antes de las seis de la tarde les permitieron pasar a cuidados intensivos, tuvieron que pasar por separado y solo durante cinco minutos. Rin fue la primera en pasar y luego él; lo que sintió al ver a su hija en ese momento no pudo llegar a definirlo. Y al verla no pudo evitar sentirse de manos atadas, y con algo de enfado recordó que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer sentir bien a su hija cuando estaba bien, le había rechazado y negado a compartir tiempo con ella, y ahora que estaba allí, en esa situación nada podía hacer. Salió de la unidad, molesto consigo mismo.

Cuando se encontró con Rin, la enfermera de turno le indicaba que disponían de una sala en la cual podrían pasar la noche si así lo deseaban. Rin le dio las gracias y luego se volvió para hablarle. Le pidió que fueran a casa.

El trayecto se dio en completo silencio, e incluso en ese momento Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de algo, no podía recordar si en algún momento después del nacimiento de Shiemi, Rin había subido a su auto. Ella siempre solía utilizar el de ella para movilizarse sola o con la niña, bien fuera para hacer las compras o alguna consulta medica de control. ¿Tan desprendido estaba de la que era su familia? ¿Alguna vez había sido un padre para Shiemi?

Cuando llegaron a casa Rin pasó directo a la habitación, poco después escuchó el sonido de la ducha y pensó que él podría preparar algo para comer. Estaba ocupado en la faena cuando apareció Rin unos veinte minutos mas tarde, se sorprendió al verla cambiada y terminando de arreglar un bolso de viaje.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Regresare al hospital.

—Creí que la intención era quedarse en casa y descansar —comentó y entonces Rin lo vio como si no lo reconociera.

—Mi única intención es permanecer al lado de mi hija —la forma en que recalcó las palabras disgustó a Sesshoumaru. Shiemi también era su hija, maldita sea. Antes de poder responder, Rin volvió a hablar—. Quizás me precipite al pedirte tener un hijo, cuando obviamente no estabas preparado para ser padre —la voz de ella estaba llena de desesperanza.

Él no tuvo palabras para debatir, no porque no quisiera, simplemente las palabras no salieron de su boca. Rin lo vio durante un par de segundos y luego se vio la vuelta para tomar las llaves de su auto y el bolso que había preparado, fue entonces que recobró la compostura.

—Espera —se apresuró para detenerla—. Me cambiare y regresaremos juntos.

—No es necesario —lo frenó ella de inmediato—. Mañana debes ir a trabajar, es mejor que te quedes en casa. —Ella se soltó y siguió caminando.

—Rin —la llamó en tono autoritario.

—Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru —y sin decir más lo dejó allí, en medio de la cocina, dando por terminada lo que parecía ser su primera pelea. Y él, nuevamente, no supo que hacer.

* * *

Estaba en la empresa y su mal humor se notaba a simple vista. Estaba en una reunión y mentiría al decir que le había prestado atención a la tercera parte de lo que allí se planteaba. Sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez a Shiemi, la recordaba en aquella incubadora, luchando por mantenerse con vida, y recordaba también las palabras de Rin, al decirle prácticamente que no había sido un padre para su hija.

La noche anterior se debatió durante bastante tiempo si seguir a Rin o no, descartó la idea al pensar que si se reencontraban en aquel momento terminarían discutiendo, Rin estaba muy afectada y él no era el mismo de siempre.

Para cuando amaneció y antes de salir de casa le escribió a Rin para preguntarle como seguía Shiemi, la respuesta que recibió fue un simple "Igual", y viniendo de ella, eso no era común. Durante el transcurso de la mañana esperaba recibir al menos otro mensaje, pero ninguno llegó. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Entonces, por segundo día consecutivo, interrumpió la reunión, esta vez para decir que continuaran sin él. Salió de la sala dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Se dirigió a la que era la oficina de su hermano, Inuyasha, y aunque este ocupara el cargo de técnico de mantenimiento, bien podía hacerse cargo de la empresa; una vez allí y sin protocolo alguno le dijo que se ausentaría por un par de días, por lo que él quedaba a cargo de todo.

—¿Tan grave esta? —fue lo que dijo Inuyasha ante su demanda.

—¿Qué? —él no había dado explicaciones.

—Shiemi. Rin le escribió a Kagome anoche, y aunque le escribí temprano para preguntar como seguía, apenas y me ha dicho algo —Sesshoumaru alzo una ceja.

—¿Le escribes a mi esposa en lugar de preguntarme directamente? —cuestionó molesto.

—Nunca has mencionado a Shiemi estando aquí, dudo que alguien más sepa el nombre de tu hija, si tu secretaria lo supo ayer después de hablar con Rin, por Dios —a Sesshoumaru le parecía casi insolente el tono que utilizaba Inuyasha—. Ni siquiera tienes una fotografía de ella en tu oficina, y de no ser por Rin quizás ni tendrías alguna en tu teléfono, es como si intentases negar por completo su existencia. Así que si, le escribí a Rin para saber de mi sobrina.

—No niego su existencia —debatió al instante. Que no tocase temas personales en el trabajo no era negar a su familia. En ese momento sin querer se fijó en la oficina de su hermano, este tenía múltiples fotografías de su familia, incluso un par de dibujos se lograban ver. Aquello le resultaba poco profesional.

—Entonces le restas importancia en tu vida.

—No es así —gruñó molesto—. Me importa y por eso iré al hospital. Quedas a cargo —terminó por decir para luego dar media vuelta, no deseaba seguir discutiendo.

—¿Es eso, o la conciencia de no haber compartido con ella? —escuchó preguntar a Inuyasha. Las palabras lo detuvieron solo unos segundos, y negándose a responder salió de la oficina, y se fue de la empresa.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hospital se sorprendió de ver a su padre, sin dudarlo le preguntó el por qué estaba allí.

—Quería saber cómo estaba mi nieta. La pregunta sería el por qué no estabas tú aquí. —Al Sesshoumaru no dar respuesta, InuNo volvió a hablar— Claro, el trabajo siempre será lo más importante para ti. Tenía la esperanza que eso cambiaria al convertirte en padre, que tendrías algo a lo que proteger.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, en lugar de eso buscó con la mirada a Rin, al no verla se dirigió entonces hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Al llegar tampoco vio a Rin, pero eso no lo detuvo. Su padre, que lo había seguido, habló.

— Se ha terminado la hora de la visita. La próxima será a las cinco de la tarde. Tu madre llevó a Rin a comer algo —informó, pero Sesshoumaru no se detuvo.

Le sorprendió un poco que su madre estuviese allí, pero no le tomó importancia. Fue hasta allí para poder observar a Shiemi a través de la ventanilla de la unidad, tal como lo había hecho la tarde anterior.

InuNo, quien intuyó la intención de su hijo, se acercó hasta él y pudo ver la contracción en su rostro al no lograr ver a la niña.

—Dijeron que necesitaba más atención y la movilizaron hace un rato, al parecer a un área más restringida.

Con eso Sesshoumaru entendió que no había mejorado. No pudo pensar demasiado en eso ya que en ese momento apareció Rin, y llegaba en compañía de su madre, Irasue, y de Kohaku.

Como si la presencia de su padre no fuese suficiente, tenían que estar también su madre y aquel muchacho molesto, la verdad la presencia de él era lo que más le molestaba. Ni siquiera era parte de la familia. Y lo que lo molestaba aún mas era que tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rin mientras caminaban. Creía que luego de haberse casado aquella relación tan cercana se terminaría, pero Rin insistía en que solo eran muy buenos amigos.

Rin lo saludó en cuanto lo vio, pero no se separó de Kohaku ni un poco, fue el muchacho quien habló para marcharse.

—Me iré ahora que tienes compañía. Me avisas cualquier cosa que suceda, igual intentare venir a las cinco —escuchó que le decía al momento que la abrazaba.

Rin agradeció a Kohaku y lo despidió. Sesshoumaru aun a riesgo de dejar ver su desagrado y molestia, habló.

—¿Qué hacia él aquí?

—Está preocupado por Shiemi, es su padrino después de todo.

—No porque yo lo hubiese querido así.

—Así como tampoco querías ser padre, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —ella parecía retomar la conversación de la noche anterior.

—No es que no estuvieses preparado para ser padre, es que no querías serlo —acusó ella casi con resignación.

—Nunca dije eso —habló molesto.

—No era necesario, tu comportamiento lo dejo bastante claro —la voz de Rin se quebró y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

Antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo más, Irasue intercedió.

—Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para discutir. Lo que importa ahora es que Shiemi se recupere.

Rin se alejó entonces de Sesshoumaru y fue a sentarse, Irasue la acompañó. Su padre se quedó a su lado y por un largo rato se presentó un pesado silencio.

—No lo ha dicho en serio. Está muy afectada por no tener buenas noticias —dijo InuNo al intentar mitigar el asunto.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Ambos no pueden estar equivocados —habló en tono helado y luego se alejó, no quería hablar con nadie.

Lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello, es que lo que Rin creía no era algo que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza en esos momentos, por la actitud que mantenía, creía que era algo que ella estuviese pensando desde hace tiempo, solo que no lo había comentado, y eso le molestaba más que nada, porque se suponía que existía confianza entre ellos, una confianza que parecía haberse roto.

* * *

Rin prefirió quedarse al lado de sus suegros, apreciaba que a pesar de sus diferencias ambos habían acudido en cuanto ella les dijo como estaba Shiemi, ambos amaban a la niña y se preocupaban por ella. Buscó a Sesshoumaru con la mirada y a penas y logró verle la espalda, estaba de pie ya al final del pasillo lateral, en lo que parecía ser un mini balcón.

No intentó acercarse a él, ni viceversa. Las cosas que le dijo fueron duras, pero era algo en lo que no había dejado de pensar desde hace un par de semanas atrás, sentía que Sesshoumaru no hacia siquiera un mínimo esfuerzo por involucrarse con Shiemi, y eso le dolía. Le afectaba ver como su hija intentaba obtener la atención de su padre y él solo la rechazaba, por eso había intentado obligar a Sesshoumaru que estuviese con la niña, pero al darse cuenta que no funcionaba había dejado de enviarle fotografías y de contarle cada cosa que hacia Shiemi, ya que al perecer solo a ella le importaba. Y él ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Primero pensaba que, bueno, los padres no se comportarían tan cariñosos o atentos como una madre lo haría, pero él no había mostrado nada.

Nunca le había gustado comparar, pero su cuñado, Inuyasha, era un padre más que atento con sus hijos, incluso cuando todos dudaban que pudiese serlo al ser tan descuidado y temperamental. Ser padre le había cambiado, no conocía a un padre más devoto a sus hijos que él.

No es que ella hubiese esperado que eso sucediera con Sesshoumaru, pero al menos esperaba un poco de interacción padre-hija, algo que no se había dado.

Se comenzó a escuchar una especie de pitido intenso y una luz roja se encendió en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Un par de enfermeras salieron corriendo y dos médicos corrían al interior. Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera se alertaron., Rin intentó acercarse y una enfermera le indicó que se mantuviese alejada del área, eso la llenó de terror.

—¿Shiemi? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, le dolía el pecho y sentía el corazón en la garganta.

Irasue la guió para que volviese a sentarse y lo hizo porque a penas y podía mantenerse en pie. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte en el pasillo, como objetos cayéndose. No volteó a ver, eso no importaba.

—Intimidar al personal no resolverá nada —le pareció reconocer la voz de su suegro.

Otro fuerte ruido hizo eco, en esa ocasión parecía un golpe. Se volteó a ver y vio a Sesshoumaru con un puño cerrado contra la pared. Lo observó con sorpresa, jamás lo había visto perder el control.

InuNo le dijo algo y Sesshoumaru bajó el brazo, pero sin dejar de mantener la mano cerrada en un puño. Rin se acercó con lentitud a él, antes de llegar a su lado él levantó la vista para verla, y nada pudo reconocer en su mirada.

—¿Sessh?

—No puedo salvarla —dijo en un gruñido, y ella pudo sentir el dolor en esas simples palabras.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, hola gente linda.**

 **Estuve desaparecida lo sé, pero han sucedido tantas cosas, no intentare justificarme, pero en un breve resumen diré que sufrí dos grandes pérdidas en poco tiempo. Mi padre, quien fue mi apoyo y mi guía murió el pasado diciembre, y solo mes y medio más tarde murió mi perrita, quien más que mi mascota era mi niña y mi pequeña alegría, y bueno, quería mandar todo al demonio.**

 **Me tomó seis meses escribir esto, porque no podía concentrarme y nada me parecía bueno, y eso mismo me freno de escribir cualquier otro de mis pendientes, un gran temor de arruinarlo por no poder escribir algo decente.**

 **Creo que ahora lo he logrado, o al menos eso espero.**

 **Gracias por todavía pasarse y leer, y les aseguro que seguiré con cada una de mis historias.**

 **Gracias especialmente a mi luz en la oscuridad, mi alma gemela, que sin ella creo que no hubiese podido lograr terminar esto.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir aqui, nos estaremos leyendo.**


	2. Parte II

**Parte II.**

Rin se acercó con lentitud a él, antes de llegar a su lado él levantó la vista para verla, y nada pudo reconocer en su mirada.

—¿Sessh?

—No puedo salvarla —dijo en un gruñido, y ella pudo sentir el dolor en esas simples palabras.

Él estaba sufriendo y era ahora que lo veía. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Era algo que ambos necesitaban.

Sesshoumaru no reaccionó, solo se quedó allí, absorto. Lo sintió tensarse y se separó de él, estaba viendo hacia la puerta de la unidad, se volvió y vio al médico que salía. Sintió su corazón dejar de latir.

Ambos esperaron con zozobra. El médico se dirigió hacia la otra pareja que esperaba. Rin los había visto llegar aquella mañana, tenían un niño de 4 meses y había presentado los mismos síntomas que Shiemi, luego se les había informado que existía una alta incidencia en bronquiolitis durante esa temporada.

El llanto desconsolado solo dio a entender que el bebé no había sobrevivido. Rin se aferró a Sesshoumaru mientras veía a los padres afligidos, no podía si siquiera imaginar que habría hecho de haber sido Shiemi, pero su angustia no cesaba pues su pequeña tenía más tiempo allí y aun no le daban un buen pronóstico. Sus temores se incrementaron aún más.

El resto de la tarde no se separó de Sesshoumaru, ninguno decía nada, tan solo se hacían compañía, brindándose apoyo.

/

Sesshoumaru agradeció cuando se marcharon sus padres, se sentía mejor al estar solo con Rin, no les era necesario hablar en esos momentos.

Antes de la hora de la visita el medico habló con ellos y les dijo que aunque no lo viesen, Shiemi estaba mejorando, y que había respondido de forma positiva al tratamiento.

Rin fue la primera en entrar, bien sabía que ella lo necesitaba más. En cuanto ella estuvo de regreso, una enfermera lo guió para que se cambiase y lo llevó hasta donde estaba su hija. Aún estaba en la incubadora, pero la respiración parecía haber mejorado.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó al ver a la enfermera tomar con cuidado a Shiemi para sacarla de la incubadora.

—Parte del proceso para que mejore es que reciba el calor de sus padres, que este en contacto con usted —especificó al dársela para que la cargara—. Puede sentarse allí —señaló una silla a un lado—. Regresare en veinte minutos —y lo dejó a solas con la niña.

Sesshoumaru vio a su hija, parecía estar profundamente dormida. Se quedó de pie, cargándola y observándola. Pensó que Rin quizás le hablaría, ella siempre lo hacía.

—Estarás bien, Shiemi. Regresaras a casa con nosotros —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Como si su voz hubiese sido el detonante, la niña abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pareció enfocarlo bien. Por un momento creyó que comenzaría a llorar, como las veces anteriores, pero no fue así, Shiemi tan solo lo veía.

Vio cómo su hija llevaba una mano hasta su rostro en un intento por quitarse la pequeña manguera que le suministraba oxígeno, la detuvo al instante.

—No, eso es para ayudarte —dijo cuando tomó la mano infantil entre la suya. Era tan cálida y suave.

Shiemi entonces aprovechó la oportunidad para sujetar uno de sus dedos. Sesshoumaru la miró sorprendido, pensaba que ella intentaría rechazarlo de nuevo, ese solo toque le embargó de una emoción, hasta entonces, indefinida para él.

/

Esa noche ambos se quedaron en el hospital, solo fueron a casa a darse un baño, cambiarse y comer algo decente. Ahora estaban en la habitación asignada para que los familiares descansaran, había varios sillones amplios y ellos estaban acostados en uno de ellos, Rin se había acurrucado en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

—Lamento las cosas que te dije, no hablaba en serio —comentó Rin, tenía mucho tiempo pensando si debía o no decirlo.

—Si lo hiciste —dijo en tono serio.

—No…

—Y tienes razón —interrumpió—, no he sido un buen padre para Shiemi, no he sido su padre en lo absoluto. Es más que razonable que no me acepte.

Rin negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Ella te adora, eres su padre y te adora.

—¿Cómo…? —no podía creer eso cuando había sentido el rechazo de la niña.

—Cuando llamabas y ella estaba cerca, me pedía que pusiera el altavoz, solo para poder escucharte, le emocionaba escuchar tu voz.

A Sesshoumaru le sorprendió escuchar eso, pero al instante recordó como algunas veces Rin interrumpía sus conversaciones para decirle algo a Shiemi, no sabía que ella lo escuchaba; y ahora que lo pensaba algunas de esas llamadas terminaban con sonidos de besos, había pensado que eran de Rin, pero tenían un aire más infantil.

—Los besos al final de las llamadas…

—Eran de ella —Rin rió—, incluso tomaba el celular y besaba tu fotografía en la pantalla.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —sintió como Rin se encogía de hombros.

—Era algo entre nosotras —esquivó una respuesta, y entonces supo que era porque pensaba que a él no le hubiese importado saber aquello, y tendría algo de razón al pensar eso.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a preguntarse cuantas cosas más se había perdido, y cuantas más Rin no le había contado por pensar que no le importaban. Ahora de verdad comprendía que no había sido un buen padre para su hija, y esperaba poder llegar a enmendarlo.

* * *

Una semana después ya estaban de regreso a casa. Shiemi había estado un día más en la UCIP, y luego fue trasladada a una habitación donde estuvo tres días más, hasta que se culminó el tratamiento. Tenían dos días en casa y su hija se mostraba mucho mejor.

Sesshoumaru se había tomado unos días en el trabajo con la intención de ayudar a Rin con Shiemi, y ambos mantenerse al pendiente en caso de que presentase alguna recaída.

Sesshoumaru estaba despierto desde temprano como costumbre, pero no se había levantado de la cama, se sentía a gusto estando allí a un lado de su esposa. Ya se disponía a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir cuando un balbuceo atrajo su atención, dirigió su mirada al intercomunicador y volvió a escucharlo. Vio a Rin dormida a su lado, y pensó que él podría encargarse, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Shiemi.

Al entrar en el cuarto infantil vio a la niña parada en la cuna viendo a la puerta. Aquello le sorprendió, no sabía que su hija ya podía pararse sola, tan solo tenía ocho meses ¿No era algo pronto?

La niña lo veía con atención y cuando lo vio acercarse dirigió la mirada de nuevo a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la niña— aún es temprano.

La niña abrió la boca y volvió a balbucear palabras que no se entendían, solo una logró identificar.

—Ma-ma.

—Tu madre sigue dormida, deberías hacer lo mismo ¿no?

Shiemi lo vio y a él le pareció que ella suspiraba dramáticamente.

—Ma-ma —repitió la niña en dirección al intercomunicador.

Pensando que quizás necesitaba un cambio de pañal, tomó a Shiemi y la llevó al cambiador. Aunque estaba sucio no parecía ser el motivo de sus quejas. Sintió la mirada de la niña fija sobre él, se había quedado muy quieta y ya no intentaba decir nada.

—Ya está —dijo al dejarla de regreso en la cuna—, vuelve a dormir —ordenó al dejarla acostada.

Como la niña no dio señales de moverse, Sesshoumaru se dispuso a salir de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un café.

Al apenas terminar de montar el café en la cafetera escuchó de nuevo los balbuceos, Rin había colocado un intercomunicador en cada habitación, y se daba cuenta que era algo practico. Fue de regreso a la habitación de Shiemi y volvió a encontrarla de pie en la cuna.

—¿Ma-ma? —parecía cuestionar la niña al verlo entrar solo.

—¿Qué quieres con tu madre? —ante la pregunta Shiemi se sentó en medio de la cuna.

La niña comenzó a expresarse, balbuceaba y movía los brazos. Sesshoumaru se sentía como un tonto delante de la niña.

—Shiemi, no te entiendo. —Vio a la niña hacer un puchero.

—Pa-pa —dijo la niña y eso lo dejo de piedra. Eso lo había entendido perfectamente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó al acercarse a la cuna.

—Pa-pa —repitió la niña moviendo sus manitas como si intentase hacer énfasis.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—Es la primera vez que lo dice —escuchó la voz de Rin a su espalda.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre Shiemi comenzó a aplaudir, emocionada, ya tendría lo que quería.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Papá no logra entenderte? —ante las preguntas la niña comenzó a balbucear y Rin se acercó para cargarla. —Oh, ya entiendo, que desconsiderado de su parte —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin tomar a la niña y esta de inmediato buscó el pecho materno, Rin la acomodó y Shiemi comenzó a alimentarse. Claro, su hija tenía hambre y por eso su primera opción era llamar a su madre.

—Solo tenía hambre —comenzó a decirle Rin—, tiene un horario estricto —sonrió al decir eso.

—Pensé de desayunaba más tarde. —En los días anteriores notó que Shiemi comía con ellos.

—Ese es su segundo desayuno, este es el primero.

Al ver que ya no podía hacer nada allí, regresó a la cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café y fue a buscar su celular. Vio que Inuyasha le había enviado la información que solicitó.

Una vez que Shiemi estuvo fuera de peligro, comenzó a pensar que solo pudo haber enfermado en dos lugares: en casa o en la guardería. Estaba bastante seguro que no había sido en su casa, así que la única opción era la guardería, por lo que había decidido que cambiaría a Shiemi. Y fue cuando recordó que Inuyasha tenía a sus hijos en una que quedaba cerca del trabajo, él le había dicho que llevara a Shiemi allí, pero se negó. Inuyasha quiso insistir al decir que si se presentaba algún problema con los niños estarían cerca y podrían buscarlos rápidamente. En aquel momento eso no le resultaba algo realmente importante, ahora entendía mucho mejor la situación, y estaba decido a tenerla cerca.

Con esa determinación fue hasta la habitación de Shiemi para decirle a Rin que saldrían a ver aquella guardería.

* * *

El sábado fueron a casa de su padre por su cumpleaños. Como en la casa familiar Taisho había piscina había prestado especial atención a que Shiemi no estuviese fuera demasiado tiempo, o que los hijos de Inuyasha no fueran a jugar con ella estando mojados. Para su sorpresa sus sobrinos dejaron la piscina de lado para ir a la sala a compartir tiempo con Shiemi, jugando con ella y viendo películas.

Regresaron a casa ya entrada la noche, Shiemi se había dormido en el trayecto pero despertó cuando Rin la cargó para bajarla del auto. Rin le pidió a Sesshoumaru que prepárese un biberón mientras ella cambiaba a la niña, él así lo hizo, y espero que ella regresara para ir a tomar un baño y cambiarse.

Cuando regreso de su baño, se encontró con una Shiemi somnolienta sentada en el sofá, sostenía a medias el biberón. Escuchó a Rin en la cocina y se preguntó el por qué la dejaría sola.

Se acercó hasta Shiemi y le quitó el biberón, la niña comenzó a llorar al instante. Rin llegó de inmediato al escucharla.

—¿Por qué se lo quitaste? —cuestionó cuando le quitaba el biberón y se lo regresaba a Shiemi. La niña lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, al momento ya cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

—Porque estaba durmiéndose.

—Pero no se dormirá del todo hasta que se termine su biberón.

—¿Y por qué no se lo das tú? Puede caer y lastimarse.

—Es una Taisho, por eso —respondió y con eso dejo sorprendido a Sesshoumaru, ¿a qué se refería? —Además, ya lo ha hecho antes.

—¿Qué significa eso de que es una Taisho?

—Es tu hija, y lleva el orgullo en la sangre. Quiere hacer algunas cosas por ella misma, y aunque ahora este durmiéndose quiere tomar su biberón sin ayuda.

Se escuchó un pitido en la cocina y Rin fue hacia allí. Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo a Shiemi, la niña parecía estarse quedando dormida y de repente espabilaba un poco y tomaba del biberón. Impulsado por algo, su instinto paternal quizás, se sentó en el sofá y tomó a Shiemi en sus brazos, la niña por el brusco movimiento comenzó a llorar y él le habló.

—Nada de llanto, Shiemi.

Shiemi abrió los ojos y dejo de llorar al ver a su padre, movió sus brazos para alcanzar el biberón que él sostenía.

—Bi, bion.

—Termínalo y a la cama —habló como si hablase con alguno de sus empleados.

Rin que se acercó al volver a escuchar a Shiemi llorar se quedó viendo la escena.

—¿Lo ves? Solo necesita un poco más de carácter —dijo Sesshoumaru.

En ese momento Shiemi movió sus manitas he hizo que Sesshoumaru soltara por completo el biberón, cuando intentó volver a tomarlo para sostenerlo la niña hizo el ademan de darle un manotazo. Eso sorprendió a Sesshoumaru e hizo reír a Rin.

—¿Seguro? Tal como yo lo veo, se ha dejado cargar para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, eso la hace una chica lista; pero solo ella puede sostener su biberón, eso es hacerse respetar —Rin hablaba como si estuviese orgullosa de su hija, y así era.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión privada con un gran inversionista extranjero, muchas otras empresas habían sido rechazadas por él por no complacer sus demandas. Sesshoumaru había preparado una presentación completa especificando los beneficios que tendrían al trabajar juntos, pero hasta el momento el hombre, ya mayor, no mostraba gran interés.

El hombre de repente pareció tener interés en un porta retrato que estaba sobre el escritorio, y ya que no podía verlo en su totalidad le pidió permiso a Sesshoumaru para tomarlo y ver la fotografía.

—¿Su esposa e hija? —preguntó, y parecía de pronto más interesado en eso que en la presentación. Sesshoumaru asintió, y el hombre permaneció viendo la fotografía un rato más—. ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual desea cerrar este trato lo más rápido posible? En caso de que yo lo acepte claro está.

—Shiemi, mi hija —señaló la fotografía que sostenía— cumplirá un año el próximo mes, por lo que me gustaría no dejar asuntos pendientes para esa fecha.

El hombre meditó la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se puso de pie para dar un par de pasos. Tal como lo veía Sesshoumaru parecía haber perdido un gran negocio.

Luego de que Shiemi enfermara, él se había acercado más a ella, compartían más tiempo juntos e incluso la había llevado a la empresa junto a Rin para presentarla oficialmente. Y se había decidido a poner aquella fotografía en el escritorio y sin saber explicar muy bien por qué cada que la veía se sentía tranquilo.

—Seré sincero con usted señor Taisho —habló el hombre volviéndose para verlo—. Me interese por su empresa porque supe que trabajaba en conjunto con su hermano, y que anteriormente el dueño era su padre, lo que me hizo pensar que era una empresa familiar.

—No todos aquí somos familia, si a eso se refiere.

—No, no es lo que intento decir —el hombre hizo una pausa—. Me gusta hacer negocios con gente comprometida, y no solo a su trabajo, también a su familia. La mayoría de mis inversiones siempre van dirigidas a fines que velen por el beneficio familiar, y eso solo podría entenderlo alguien comprometido con su familia.

Sesshoumaru vio la fotografía en su escritorio, y recordó lo mucho que se le había dificultado tomarla ya que su hija no quería separarse de su lado aquel día.

—Puedo asegurarle, señor Harris, que mi esposa e hija son lo más importante para mí —aseguró.

—En ese caso —se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le tendió la mano—, me encantara hacer negocios con usted, señor Taisho.

* * *

Shiemi estaba sentada en el sofá, su madre la había dejado allí para que se entretuviera, pero el programa infantil que veía ya había terminado. Vio hacia un lado y allí estaba su padre, sentado dándole la espalda, lo escuchaba hablar diferente, su voz le parecía extraña. Se puso de pie en el sofá y sosteniéndose del espaldar dio pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la espalda de su padre, como pudo rodeó el cuello masculino con sus pequeños brazos.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ante el efusivo contacto e interrumpió la llamada que realizaba. Tomó a su hija para verla a la cara.

—Shiemi, daddy is working —habló y se dio cuenta que utilizó el inglés con el que estaba hablando en la llamada—. Papá está trabajando —dijo rápidamente para que la niña entendiera.

Shiemi vio a su padre haciendo una mueca. Aquellas nuevas palabras llamaban su atención.

—¿Da ddy? —preguntó separando la palabra, inclinó su cabeza a un lado como si con eso intentara comprender que significaba aquella nueva palabra.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escucharla, era la primera vez que decía esa palabra delante de ella, ¿acaso los bebés no aprendían a hablar a través de la repetición?

Terminó con la llamada, diciendo que retomarían los puntos el lunes, que se tomaría el resto del fin de semana. Entonces, dedicó toda su atención a su hija. Los pequeños ojos ámbar lo veían con expectación.

—Daddy. Yo —se señaló.

—Papa —la niña lo señaló con una sonrisa.

—Soy daddy —volvía a señalarse.

—Papa ¿da ddy? —hizo un puchero, no entendía.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo y esta vez solo recibió una sonrisa de la niña— ¿lo entendiste? —preguntó y como respuesta obtuvo un sonoro y sorpresivo beso. Esa niña había heredado mucho de su madre.

Rin apareció en el salón justo cuando Shiemi le daba el beso, ver la cara de sorpresa de Sesshoumaru le pareció bastante divertido y la escena en si era adorable, de haber llevado su celular habría tomado una foto para guardar ese justo momento. Algo le decía que su hija ya había calado hondo en el corazón de Sesshoumaru, él finalmente se había entregado a ella.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó sentándose a un lado de su esposo.

—Mama —la niña la señaló con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, tesoro?

—Da ddy —señaló ahora a Sesshoumaru.

Rin pudo notar una emoción desconocida en Sesshoumaru, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial. Y para su sorpresa vio como el hombre le ofreció un abrazo a su hija, ocasionado risas infantiles.

—Así es. Eres una pequeña genio.

Rin sonrió al verlos. No podía estar más que feliz. Finalmente tenia aquello que tanto había deseado, una verdadera familia. Su familia.

Quizás Sesshoumaru no estaba listo para ser padre cuando ella se lo propuso, y quizás si, solo aceptó por complacerla a ella, pero ahora podía decirlo con propiedad: él se estaba esforzando por ser un buen padre. Y si de algo estaba ella segura, era que sería el mejor padre para su hija.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola, gente linda! Aquí estoy con la segunda parte, y final, de esta historia, en realidad iba a ser un OS, pero como cosa rara conmigo me extendí más de la cuenta y tuve que dividirlo.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, fue una grata sorpresa para mí que esta historia llegara a sus corazones, ya que se que a veces prefieren leer otros temas con esta pareja, de verdad me alegro muchísimo.**

 **Ahora, como bien llevo de costumbre, paso a responder a los Guest, el resto sabe que tiene su respuesta al privado.**

 **Maritza:** Pues si, a Sessh, como a muchos, le toco aprender de la mala forma, siendo llevado al límite, pero bien se dio cuenta de sus errores y va tratando de arreglar todo.

 **Baby Girl:** Bien sabias que eso se extendía y se extendía jajajaja Se sincera necesitabas llenar tu corazón de amor y cuchura con Shiemi. Sessh se resistía porque estaba en su personalidad y porque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Inu tendría a sus hijos en la oficina si pudiese jajaja. Y pues lo de Kohaku, solo quise echarle sal a la herida. Lo se! Me dolía ver a mi pequeña enferma, y pues ya ves como termino actuando Sessh. Lamento no volver a poner a Inu, no se me ocurrió nada para que apareciera. I love you!

 **Guest:** Cumplí mi propósito entonces, llegar a sus corazones y removerles las emociones. Escribir es mi terapia aunque a veces no resulte como quiero y por eso me desaparezco para no ofrecerles cosas que no me satisfacen, siempre quiero ofrecer lo mejor. Y pues tienes razón, incluso a veces aun siento la presencia de mi perrita cerca. Gracias a ti por el apoyo!

 **Hector Olivares:** Oh, oh! Me sorprendió su visita. Y pues ya los temas maduros se están haciendo costumbre para mí a la hora de escribir. Hay que tomar lo que la vida nos da y utilizarlo. Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Una vez más gracias a todos por leer. ¡Son un amor!**

 **Ya nos estaremos leyendo en otras historias, ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
